


True Nature

by RainbowMech (charlion_em)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Non Graphic, Pining, Unconfessed Love, galra/altean keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/RainbowMech
Summary: Shiro wanted to tell Keith he loved him, but chickened out at every chance. When Zarkon ambushes them, Shiro is separated from the others and faces Zarkon alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: keith taking a death blow meant for shiro full on while shiro is watching his crush die before his very eyes. yes, this is pining shiro, yes keith doesn't know that shiro likes him, and yes zarkon is the one who delivered the death blow.
> 
>  
> 
> You: DEATH! UNCONFESSED LOVE!  
> My brain: but what if… we add more angst?

The Black Lion stood dormant behind him, unresponsive despite his pleading. His helmet was crushed on the ground next to him, making an S.O.S. call impossible. Sounds of battle raged around him, the other four Paladins engaged in their own life-or-death fights.

He was alone, and part of him was glad for it; they didn’t need to witness his fall, they didn’t need the blow to their morale at such a critical time.

They weren’t ready to face Zarkon, yet here he was, standing across from Shiro, gloating about his successful ambush.

“Ah, tracking you has been so easy. I had hoped for a challenge in finding you, but thanks to the Red Paladin there was little sport.” 

Shiro growled, holding his stance, ready to react to any sudden strike. Light caught on the Black Bayard in Zarkon’s hand, mocking his failure.

Zarkon’s face contorted. “Or were you unaware of Red’s true nature? A shame for you to find out like this.” 

Shriro grit his teeth, keeping his mouth shut. He wanted to scream at Zarkon that Keith wasn’t a traitor. 

 

_Shiro followed Allura into the room, unsure what emergency Katie called them for. As soon as they entered, he knew why she had been so tight lipped on the con._

_Lance gestured towards Keith with both arms, for once unable to formulate any words. He kept his distance, even taking a half step away when Keith moved towards them. Hunk and Coran seemed to be in various stages of disbelief, while Katie was close and taking notes._

_Shiro glared at Lance, then glanced back to Keith. Or, was that Keith? His skin was purple, long fur of the same color circled his wrists and hands, while shorter hair seemed to have grown on the outside of his arms._

_It was Shiro who broke the defending silence in the castle. “Are you okay, Keith?”_

_He crossed over to him, and up close he could see the yellow facial markings on his jawline. Keith’s eyes met his, the same familiar steely purple._

_“Shiro… I.” Keith held a hand in front of him, examining the changes._

_Without any hesitation, Shiro pulled Keith against his chest. His heart swelled, and he knew without any doubt this wouldn’t change how he felt about Keith. But, maybe he should wait to confess until after Keith processed this development._

_“It’s okay, Keith. You’re okay.” Shiro glanced over to the others, who were less sure._

_It was Allura who stepped up next, offering Keith a warm touch on his shoulder. “I will need to run some tests… but it appears your biology is that of both Galra and Altean. Which would certainly explain your ability to hide among humans.”_

_Keith pulled away from Shiro so he could speak. “But why now? How… I’ve never looked like this before!”_

_She paused, tapping her finger against her lips. “It could be your body subconsciously disguised you to help hide you among humans while on Earth. And now that you’re around Coran and I, that instinct has worn off. But we will need to run tests.”_

_Keith looked up to Shiro, his eyes pleading. Shiro nodded, “Tests can wait a bit. I’m sure Keith wants some time.”_

_Allura nodded, “Of course.”_

_Before he left, Keith turned back to Shiro. “After training earlier, you said there was something you wanted to talk about?”_

_He hoped the blush he felt creeping up his neck wasn’t visible. “It can wait, Keith.”_

_Keith nodded, “Would you… when Allura does the tests…”_

_“I’ll be there, Keith.”_

 

Zarkon’s boot ground between his shoulder blades. Shiro knew he failed, knew what was coming. He only hoped the others could escape and fight another day. They would find another paladin to pilot the Black Lion, then defeat Zarkon.

“Once I finish you, I’ll take care of the other three. With Red’s help, of course. He has proven to be quite useful already.”

“No.” Shiro closed his against the pain of his broken arm, hoping not seeing Zarkon would help him remember who Keith really was.

 

 

_Keith’s laughter lifted Shiro’s spirits. It had been nearly two months since discovering Keith’s true heritage, and despite some earlier apprehension, the team was as whole as ever. But, time away from home and constantly fighting Galran soldiers left little time for them to just relax as a team, this small diversion was sorely needed._

_Lance wiggled his eyebrows at something Hunk said, but Shiro wasn’t paying attention to the topic. His focus was on Keith’s smile, on the laughter in his eyes. Right now, his skin was purple. Once Allura helped him learn to control his shifting abilities, Keith switched back and forth between human and Galra/Altean depending on how comfortable he was._

_Keith’s eyes snapped over to Shiro’s without warning, and he raised an eyebrow at Shiro’s staring. “You never did tell me what you wanted to talk about.”_

_Lance, Hunk, and Katie were too into their own conversation to notice them. But, that could change at any second, and a confession of love wasn’t exactly a topic for the whole group. “Ask me another time.”_

 

 

Could Keith be a traitor?

“You doubt me. Cute.” Zarkon smirked at him as he paced. “Wonder why your team hasn’t come to save you yet? Could it be Red has already claimed their Lions for my empire?”

“No.” Shiro struggled to stand, making it to his knees. “He wouldn’t…”

“Such blind loyalty. It’s the same blind loyalty that made killing the last team so easy.”

Shiro shook his head. Keith wouldn’t. 

 

_The castle’s alarms signaled a small fleet of Galra were in route. Nothing they hadn’t anticipated when they chose this system to liberate next._

_Keith jogged up to Shiro before he headed to his lion. “Shiro? What was it you wanted to talk about?”_

_Keith stared at him, searching for an answer Shiro was afraid to give. Shiro reached out, his hand bridging the space between them as he squeezed Keith’s shoulder. “Now isn’t the time, after the battle.”_

_“Okay,” Keith said, his eyebrows pulled close as he studied Shiro’s face. “Promise?”_

_Shiro nodded, “I promise.”_

 

 

Zarkon was done playing with him. The last blow to his head left him fading in and out of consciousness. Zarkon used his Bayard for the first time in their fight, forming a large, wide, sword.

Shiro closed his eyes, unable to fight the pull of unconsciousness.

There was a loud crash in front of him. Shiro blinked opened his eyes. The Red Lion, damaged and sparking, shielded him from Zarkon.

Shiro closed his eyes.

“Foolish.”

Shiro opened his eyes. There was no sign of Keith, and Zarkon has simply walked around the Red Lion, his sword raised.

Shiro closed his eyes.

He opened them, watching in slow motion as Keith forced his way out of his Lion and ran towards him, his own bayard sword ready to attack.

He wanted to shout, to tell him to run, but his body wouldn’t listen.

Zarkon easily deflected Keith’s blow and threw him to the side. His Bayard changed to a different sword, this one whip like.

He raised it to strike Shiro from the distance, face expressionless. The links separated, flying towards him.

Shiro closed his eyes by choice this time. He heard the impact, but no pain came. His sluggish brain struggled to process, refused to believe, even when he opened his eyes to Zarkon pulling his Bayard out of Keith’s chest. And he could only watch helpless as Keith fell backwards, unable to rush forward and catch him.

The ground shook with the force of the other Lions landing. But they were too late.

This time, he welcomed the pull of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
